The Sacrafice (Left 4 Dead)
NOTE: Beacuse Left 4 Dead technically has no script just a random phrase or quote said now or then, this technically isn't a transcript, but a list of assorted quotes used only in that certain campaign. ALSO: This is a DLC Campaign. Bill Intro * "End of the line. Let's move." * "That's as far as the train's taking us. If we're gonna get to the Keys, we'll need a boat." * "Alright, let's move! No stragglers!" * "Alright, everybody, remember: we're lookin' for a sail boat. I aim to get to the Keys, and I ain't stoppin' for gas." * "You know who runs around filling up things with gas? Idiots." * "Zoey... Christ, kid. We come back for our own." * "Zoey, we all made this far together. That was my plan." * "Pull yourself together, if not for me then for them." * "You gettin' tired, Francis? Tell you what: I'll go find us a boat. Then I'll come back, pick you up and carry you there." * "Francis shut up" * "Both of you shut up!" The Docks [' ''Approaching traincar with Tank inside '''] * "Goddamn it. Only the military would think putting a tank in a train was a good idea." * "Careful opening that door, he sounds frisky." * "Get ready. Let's set a trap for this son of a bitch." [' ''Opening train door with Tank inside '''] * "When this door opens, light the mother up." * "Get ready, I'm opening the door." * "Stand back and get ready." [' ''Inside Tank's traincar '''] * "This is not pretty." * "Can't believe this car held that thing." * "Stinks like shit in here." The Barge [' ''Safe room '''] * "I keep telling you: we're looking for a sail boat." * "Zoey. Listen. The four of us are all that matters now." "Dammit, Zoey! We trusted CEDA! We trusted the military! And they left us to die! Do you think they'll ever let us back in? We're on our own, kid. It's high time you started actin' like it." or on first abandoned boat seen *"No, Francis." [' ''Climbing the gravel hill '''] * "Don't give up on me, keep going!" * "Double time up the hill!" * "Goddamn pile of rocks." * "Goddamn it... crows!" * "Horseshit goddamn birds..." * "Shut-up you goddamn birds!" Port Finale [' ''Safe room '''] * "Bah. Keep your computers, emails... whatever. Just give me a pen and paper." * "They didn't have electricity when I was born." * "No! They hadn't even invented the wheel when I was born." * "Not far at all. We find an island, make it ours. No more army, no more CEDA, no more horseshit." * "Yeah. A couple of 'em. We get there in one piece, we're gonna clear the island and spend the rest of our lives relaxing on the beach." * "Allright, people. There's gotta be a sailboat around here somewhere. We're gonna find it, get to the keys, and build ourselves a little piece of paradise." * "They're defensible, Francis. Far as we know, zombies can't swim." [' ''Bridge available '''] * "We can get on the bridge!" * "To the bridge! The bridge!" * "Stop playing around and get to the bridge." [' ''Bridge stopped '''] * "Goddamn it, the bridge stopped!" * "Son of a bitch, that generator stalled!" * "Jesus H Christ, the bridge stopped!" * "We ain't safe here! We gotta restart that generator!" * "Generator's stopped! Someone's gotta go down there!" * "That gennie's stopped! Someone get down there!" [' ''When sacrificing himself '''] * "Stay there, I got it." * "You take care." * "Remember: Stay together! No matter what!" * "Nobody try to help me! I'm doing this alone!" * "I'm not horseshittin' around, don't follow me!" * "Take care of each other!" * "Be safe! Get to the Keys!" * "You guys mean everything to me! Stay there!" * "You guys are the only family I got! Take care of each other!" [' ''Louis sacrifices himself '''] * "LOOOOUUUIISSSS!!!" * "Louis, you did it, you did it." * "Louis, Louis, goddamnit Louis!!" * "Louis, you weren't supposed to die." [' ''Zoey sacrifices herself '''] * "Damn it, kid. NOOOOOOO!" * "ZOEY!!! It wasn't supposed to be you!" * "NO, NO, NOT ZOEY!" * "ZOOOOOOEEEEEYYYY!!!!" * "ZOEY! You did it!" * "Zoey! It wasn't supposed to end like this." [' ''Francis sacrifices himself '''] * "Francis! No! NO!" * "Francis, you beautiful son of a bitch you did it!" * "Francis, I will not forget you." * "Francis, I will not forget this." Francis Intro * "Is this the Keys? Because I don't wanna live here." * "So this is the Florida Keys. Crazy how it looks like some shithole in the middle of nowhere." * "Hey Bill, I think I mighta missed the finer points of your plan. I caught all the train stuff. Something about a boat to an island paradise. But I missed the part where we're stranded in the middle of goddamn nowhere." * "And why don't we want any of these boats? They look cool." * "Holy shit! Did that truck have a head-on collision with a boat? Man, I wish I could have seen that." * "Man, Zoey is pissed." * "Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but I think I wanna hang out with Louis." The Docks [' ''Approaching traincar with Tank inside '''] * "Do we really want to open that door? Please say no." * "Hey, Bill, I think there's a sailboat in the train." * "Okay. So, I'm not opening the door. You guys work it out and let me know when the door's open." * "Hey Louis, I don't think it's a tank in there. It sounds like a puppy. You should stand closer." * "Hey, Bill. Zoey said you should open the door." [' ''Opening train door with Tank inside '''] * "Oh shit. There is a tank in here." * "Get ready with some fire." * "Alright, alright, I'll be the brave one." * "Psst. Go for the one with the tie." * "Hey, remember who let you outta here..." [' ''Inside Tank's traincar '''] * "Hey, Bill. Your sailboat smells like shit." * "God. Smells like Bill's beard in here" The Barge [' ''Safe room '''] * [' ''On seeing Japanese graffiti '''] "What the hell does this mean?" ** [' ''In response to Louis translating '''] "Whoa. How'd you do that?" *** [' ''In response to Louis' internship in Tokyo '''] "Bullshit. Say "Bill's an idiot" in Japanese." **** [' ''In response to Louis actually doing so '''] "Nice." * "About to die in a brick factory? Cause I'm about to do that too. And I got to complain about shit the whole time." * "Louis, if you don't stop being positive, I'm gonna sink the boat just to make you sad." * "Hey, Louis. We been through the whole goddamn country, and it's all one big shithole. Still think it's going back to normal?" * "Okay. Explain to me again why we didn't take any one of the perfectly good boats we passed?" * "I'm still not seeing a boat. Why don't we head back and see if the train floats?" [' ''Climbing the gravel hill '''] * "Shut up, you stupid birds." * "Nice rockpile, birds! Ha ha, hold on, do you hear a zombie?" * "Nesting birds, Bill! Watch your beard?" * "Get up this pile of crap!" * "Anyone wanna guess what I'm hatin' right now?" Port Finale [' ''Safe room '''] * "I wish I was heading to a deserted island. Can we each get our own?" * "I hate your good feelings." * "Yeah, I get it, Louis. Bill gets it for chrissake, and he can't even work a flush toilet." * "No more vampires." * "Louis, you're such a nerd." * "Bill, I just wanna make it clear - in front of everyone - that I am against the island plan." * "The vampires want to kill us, the army wants to kill us. With our luck, Zoey probably crossed the mob. What the hell makes you think we're gonna live to see Bill's horrible goddamn island in the keys?" * "No, I'm being serious. I really hate islands. I have insulaphobia - I'm afraid of islands." [' ''Bridge available '''] * "All aboard! The bridge..." * "Everyone to the bridge!" * "Get to the bridge! Get to the bridge! Come on, get to the bridge!" [' ''Bridge stopped '''] * "Goddamn it, who broke the bridge?" * "Do you think that generator might restart itself?" [' ''When sacrificing himself '''] * "Jesus, I'm brave." * "Guess I better save everybody." * "I hate suicide missions." * "Stay there! God damn it, I don't wanna die..." * "Nobody try to help me! Unless you want!" * "Don't move! I have a plan!" * "Stay there! Oh god, it shoulda been Louis." [' ''Louis sacrifices himself '''] * "I could have predicted that." * "Louis is dead." * "Louis little buddy, you did it!" * "Louis, the island won't be the same without you." * "Thanks Louis!" [' ''Zoey sacrifices herself '''] * "Noooo! You monsters! Take Louis instead!" * "Not ZOEY!" * "SHIT ZOEY!" * "I hate this!" [' ''Bill sacrifices himself '''] * "Bill! It should have been Louis! It should have been Louis!" * "Bill restarted the generator!" * "Thanks Bill, I owe you one. You old bastard..." * "Bill, you did it, buddy! You really did it!" Louis Intro * "Military jail, a train ride, and now... back to walking?" * "Hey, Bill! Look, there's a boat! Hell, there's boats everywhere." * "I think she's mad at Bill." * "No shit, Sherlock. I'm pissed too!" * "We GOTTA be getting close to the Gulf. I can almost smell the salt water." * "I got a good feeling about this island." * "Zoey, come on. We have to work together." * "Francis am I alone in hating boats?" The Docks [' ''Approaching traincar with Tank inside '''] * "Man, a tank in a train." * "Only way is through this car." [' ''Opening train door with Tank inside '''] * "You all sure no one else doesn't want to open this door?" * "I'll open this, but I'm not going to be happy." * "Get ready, I don't have a good feeling about this." * "Stay positive guys, we can handle this." * "Man, why am I always opening these things?" [' ''Inside Tank's traincar '''] * "Hey Francis what do they make at the tank factory?" * "Tanks on a train." * "Ewww! This is some gross ass shit." The Barge [' ''Safe room '''] * [' ''Translating the Japanese graffiti '''] "Let me see...uh...Taki...I love you...Goodbye." ** [' ''In response to Francis asking how he did that '''] "I interned in Tokyo." *** [' ''In response to Francis asking how to say "Bill's an idiot" '''] "Bill-san, baka desu. " **** [' ''In response to Francis complimenting him '''] "Francis, baka desho." * "We're gonna find that sail boat right around the corner. You just watch." * "Thinking positive got me where I am, Francis." * "Even if it does go back to normal, they're not lettin' us back in. I think this island's the only chance we got." [' ''Climbing the gravel hill '''] * "I can barely make it up here!" * "This is like running in place." * "Lookout! Crows!" * "Ahhh... dammit... the crows are bringin' the zombies!" Port Finale [' ''Safe room '''] * "Never thought I'd be happy to be heading to a deserted island." * "You know what I miss? Checking email. Seeing what's new." * "One thing I'm not gonna miss about civilization? I.T. I will never have to tell another human being to reboot their damn computer." ** "But you know, as long as I have a Molotov I can make a firewall!" *** "Get it Francis? A firewall?" * "Hey, Zoey. We're actually headed to an island. Top ten desert island movies. Go." * "No more internet, no more Xbox, no more nothing..." * "So... once we're on a boat... can zombies swim?" * "Bill, when we get to the keys, you got an island in mind?" * "Punk ass island bitch better watch yourself once Louis and Francis on the case." [' ''Bridge available '''] * "We did it! To the bridge!" * "Get to the bridge!" [' ''Bridge stopped '''] * "Oh shit! The bridge stopped!" * "The bridge stopped!" [' ''When sacrificing himself '''] * "Stay there, don't worry about me none!" * "I'll handle this! Cover me!" * "Good luck you guys! I got this." * "I'm gonna miss you guys!" * "Don't worry, I'll be fine! Stay there!" * "I swear to god I'm coming back!" * "Stay there! I'll be back in two minutes!" * "I love you guys!" * "If I go down, don't come after me!" * "Hey guys? Remember when I said don't come after me? I was kidding, can someone come get me? HELP!!!!" [' ''Francis sacrifices himself '''] * "Thanks Francis!" * "I'm gonna... I'm gonna miss that guy." * "FRANCIS!" [' ''Zoey sacrifices herself '''] * "Oh my god! Zoey!" * "Zoey! You saved us!" * "Ah Damnit, Zoey's dead!" * "Not Zoey!" [' ''Bill sacrifices himself '''] * "Bill ! Bill! You saved us!" * "No! We're gonna leave him behind!" * "Bill! Goddamnit, I'm going to miss you!" * "Bill! Bill! You can't be dead! You can't be." * "BILLLLLLLL!" Zoey Intro * "This was your plan, Bill? A train to the Keys? This isn't the keys, Bill. We're nowhere." * "Whatever, I don't care." * "Well--better get moving. Remember, if you fall behind, Bill thinks it's okay to let you die." * "I'd like to put it to a vote that maybe we shouldn't go rot on an island in the middle of nowhere, and actually, you know, help everybody else fight the zombies?" * "Are you kidding me? This is the middle of nowhere. We left all those people behind for THIS?" * "Good thing we left all those people behind so WE could escape, Bill." * "Great maybe we can meet some new people and leave them behind." The Docks [' ''Approaching traincar with Tank inside '''] * "The one thing that survives this train wreck is a tank?" * "So... who's gonna open the door?" * "Hey, Louis. Do you have one of those good feelings about opening that door?" * "Hey Francis. Guywhoopensthetraindoorsayswhat?" * "Hey, Francis. Be a pal and open that door." * "Somebody want to get the door? I'll open the next train car with a tank in it. Promise." * "So, I'm a girl, right? You guys wouldn't make a lady open up a deathtrap, right?" * "So. This whole... door situation? You guys work it out." [' ''Opening train door with Tank inside '''] * "Door's opening, get ready..." * "I am so dead." * "I cannot believe I am doing this." * "Unbelievable. You guys are the biggest chickenshits." [' ''Inside Tank's traincar '''] * "God, this must have been horrible..." * "Man. I thought it was bad fighting this thing outside." The Barge [' ''Safe room '''] * "I really don't want to hear it." * "Bill, I'm not ready to give up on everything yet." * "So this is really it? We're gonna run away to some island? "So long world good luck with all the zombies"?" [' ''Climbing the gravel hill '''] * "Great, crows." * "Ah! Dammit! Stupid birds." * "Shut. Up. You. Stupid. Crows." * "Climb up this pile of crap!" Port Finale [' ''Safe room '''] * "A month ago? I would have picked ten zombie movies. Now? Like, ten documentaries on how to build shelter, catch food and make toilet paper." * "I hate putting the lotion in the basket." [' ''Bridge available '''] * "The bridge is ready, let's go!" * "We did it! Get to the bridge!" * "How did starting that generator feel Louis?" [' ''Bridge stopped '''] * "Crap! That generator stalled!" * "You're kidding me, that generator's out." [' ''When sacrificing herself '''] * "Stay put! I'll be right back! I hope." * "What am I doing what am I doing what am I doing..." * "Oh god, I am so screwed." * "I've got this! Not a big deal. Oh... shit." * "I'll miss you guys! Stay there!" * "I'll be back! Oh god, no I won't..." [' ''Louis sacrifices himself '''] * "Thanks Louis!" * "Louis! You did it! You did it, Louis!" * "Oh damnit Louis!" * "LOOOOOOUUUUIIIIIISSSSS!" [' ''Francis sacrifices himself '''] * "FRANCIS!" * "Francis! You did it!" * "Francis! We're safe!" [' ''Bill sacrifices himself '''] * "Ah shit Bill, you didn't have to do that." * "We won't forget you Bill!" * "Bill, you did it! We're safe!" * "I'm sorry Bill. I love you!" * "Bill, bill, bill, bill." * "BIIILLLLL!!!"